Shane McMahon
Shane McMahon (born January 15, 1970) is a professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania McMahon began his off-screen career as a referee named Shane Stevens in 1989 at the Survivor Series and was the first performer to walk out to greet the audience at WrestleMania VI. He also refereed during the 1991 Royal Rumble match. McMahon soon left behind his refereeing duties and took on the role of a backstage official at WrestleMania VIII in an attempt to break up a storyline brawl between Randy Savage and Ric Flair. McMahon would then mainly work behind the scenes and launching WWE.com in 1997. WrestleMania X-Seven (2001) On the March 12, 2001 episode of Raw, Shane McMahon returns to WWE. Angry with his father's actions, Shane started to throw punches at Vince only to be stopped by William Regal. Shane explained his actions on the following episode of SmackDown as a result of frustrations over the manipulation of his sister, his mother's state and Vince's treatment of Trish. On the March 26 episode of Raw is War, Vince McMahon made a live speech that was also simulcast on the series finale of WCW Monday Nitro. In the speech, Vince announced that the signing was not final and that he wanted Ted Turner to come to WrestleMania to hand-deliver the contract for signing. He then promised that with the purchase he was going to bury his rival forever. However, Shane, who was at the venue for Nitro, interrupted the speech and announced that "he" purchased WCW. To make matters worse for Vince, Mick Foley appeared shortly afterwards that night and revealed that prior to his firing, Linda had made multiple contracts for him to sign, one of them was for Foley to referee a match of his choice at WrestleMania. Foley then chose the match between Vince and Shane, which was designated a street fight. WrestleMania 32 (2016) On the February 22, 2016 episode of Raw, Shane returned to WWE for the first time in nearly seven years, interrupting his sister, Stephanie McMahon, who receiving the "Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence" Award from their father, Vince McMahon. Vince then made a deal with Shane that he would gain control of Raw if he could win a match of his choosing but would relinquish a lockbox of Vince's secrets if he lost. After Shane accepted, Vince named The Undertaker as his opponent and made the match a Hell in a Cell match. On March 21 edition of Raw, Vince stated that if The Undertaker did not win, it would be his last WrestleMania. Undertaker and Shane then confronted each other on the last Raw before WrestleMania and brawled, which ended with Shane putting Undertaker through a broadcast table with a Leap of Faith, but Undertaker quickly recovered and taunted Shane. WrestleMania 33 (2017) The feud between AJ Styles and the SmackDown Live commissioner; Shane McMahon, following Styles keeps losing an opportunity for the WWE title. After losing the #1 contendership to Randy Orton, an angered Styles got into a heated argument backstage with Shane. The following week, an irate Styles said that he was tired of Bryan and Shane. He said because of them, he did not have a match at WrestleMania, but Orton, who committed arson, did. Later backstage, Styles attacked Shane and threw him through a car window. Styles was subsequently fired by Bryan, but at the end of the show, an injured Shane challenged Styles to a match at WrestleMania, which Styles accepted. Off wrestling appearances Shane McMahon accompanies Big Show in a Fatal 4-Way elimination match for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 2000. Big Show is the first superstar to be eliminated from the match. After Triple H retains the WWE Championship, he celebrates along with the McMahons (excluding Linda McMahon), but got Rock Bottomed by The Rock. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Coast to Coast (Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick to a garbage can against the face of an opponent seated in the corner) ** Leap of Faith (Diving elbow drop from elevated position with sign of the cross theatrics) * Signature moves ** Boston crab ** Bronco buster – parodied from X-Pac ** Double underhook suplex ** Camel clutch ** Elbow drop ** Float-over DDT ** Inverted facelock neckbreaker ** Low blow ** Multiple Kendo stick shots ** Shane O Shuffle (Three left-handed jabs followed by a right-handed punch, with theatrics) – parodied from Rocky Johnson ** Sharpshooter ** Shooting star press, sometimes to a chair or garbage can on an opponent's body or chest * Wrestlers managed ** Mr. McMahon ** Big Show ** Booker T ** Chris Benoit ** Edge and Christian ** The Rock * Nicknames ** "Shane O'Mac" ** "The Boy Wonder" ** "Simba" ** "The Instrument of Change (in WWE)" ** "The Man Who Has No Fear" ** "The Crown Prince (of the WWE)" ** "The Demon Seed" ** "The Giant Killer" ** "The Money" ** "The Prodigal Son" * Entrance themes ** "P.M.S. (Pretty Mean Sisters)" by Jim Johnston (August 2, 1998; used for debut as Sunday Night Heat commentator) ** "Production Music - Techno" (1998–99) ** "Brawl for All" by Jim Johnston (December 21, 1998; used for his debut match) ** "No Chance in Hell" by Jim Johnston (1999–2001; used while a part of The Corporation) ** "Corporate Ministry" by Jim Johnston (1999; used as leader of the Corporate Ministry) ** "Here Comes the Money" by Naughty by Nature (April 29, 2001 – May 4, 2009; February 22, 2016–present) Championship and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Feud of the Year (2001) vs. Vince McMahon ** Rookie of the Year (1999) ** Ranked No. 245 of the 500 top singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment ** WWF European Championship (1 time) ** WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (2003) McMahon family all over WWE products ** Worst Feud of the Year (2006) with Vince McMahon vs. D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H) Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Superstars Category:Managers and valets Category:The Corporate Ministry Category:The Alliance Category:WWE Hardcore champions